


Brothers?

by Anxiety_Induced_Romance



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: boyf riends — Freeform, idk what im doing, im just writing this at midnight and my head hurts, step brothers au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 05:44:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12647286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anxiety_Induced_Romance/pseuds/Anxiety_Induced_Romance
Summary: Jeremy Heere is getting a stepbrother from somewhere in somewhere town.Evan Hansen is moving to live with his new family.Connor Murphy is in therapy from suicide attempts and is moving.Michael Mell just wants his best friend to love him.What could go wrong?





	Brothers?

**Author's Note:**

> Idk what im doing.

So... im gonna be writing this and adding tag as i go... this should be fun


End file.
